The present invention relates to a method of chamfering and deburring gear teeth.
In particular, the present invention relates to a method of chamfering and deburring helical gears, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
Gears normally comprise teeth defined by respective sides and end faces, which, with the sides, form sharp edges along which burrs are left after chip-forming machining, and which must therefore be chamfered for the gear to work and mesh properly.
One known deburring and chamfering method employs a tool featuring a ring gear comprising a number of teeth, which are brought into contact with and pressed against the sharp edges to deform them permanently and form bevels between the sides and end faces of the gear teeth.
A major drawback of the above known method, however, lies in the formation of curls projecting from the gear teeth and partly inside the gaps between the teeth, and which are formed by the permanently deformed material of the tooth, and seriously impair operation of the gear, particularly in the case of high-precision gears. The problem is further compounded in the case of gears which are ground after heat treatment, in which case, the hardened curls may indent the grinding tool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gear chamfering and deburring method designed to eliminate the above drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method, as claimed in claim 1, designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.
The present invention also relates to a chamfering and deburring tool.
The present invention also relates to a chamfering and deburring device.